reichert_reality_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Sonoran Skies
' |nextseason = ' '}} Overview Eighteen people are stranded in Arizona's Sonoran Desert, with nothing but the elements and each other to survive. Split into tribes and faced with challenges, they will be forced to adapt, or they will be voted out of the game. Every few days, the castaways compete for the most precious thing in the game: immunity. Immunity means you are safe from tribal council and cannot be voted out. At tribal council, players cast a secret vote to oust a fellow tribe mate. Once everyone has voted, the host tallies the votes, then shares them with the tribe. The person with the most votes must leave the game immediately. Throughout the game, the castaways will deceive each other and strategically try to advance themselves further in the game, until only a few remain to face Final Tribal Council, where a jury of the people they had a hand in voting out of the game will decide who ultimately wins. The votes are revealed during a finale episode, where the winner is awarded $25 and the title of Sole Survivor . Survivor: Sonoran Skies is the second competition of Reichert Reality Productions, and the first Survivor season of the series. Applications were released on February 21, 2016 and the cast was announced on March 30, 2016. 18 castaways were selected to compete for the title of sole survivor The blog for the game is survivorsonoranskies and the tag is #sonoranskies. At the final tribal council, it was revealed that Rhea Giuliana was the winner, defeating Andie Bowen by a vote of 8-1 to claim the $25 prize and the title of Sole Survivor. Twists/Changes *'PHOENIX IDOL:' This season features the Phoenix Idol, which has the power to resurrect anyone back into the game who is voted out pre-merge. If the holder of the Phoenix Idol is voted out before the merge, they are resurrected back into the game. If the holder makes it to the merge without being voted out, they can choose any other player to resurrect back into the game. *'2 TRIBE SWAPS:' On Day 4, the castaways were randomly split into 4 different tribes of 4. On Day 7, they were randomly split again, this time into 3 tribes of 5. Hosts The hosts for the season are Nic Reichert & Junior Herrera. Castaways Episode Guide Episode Summaries Episode 1: ''"Welp, She Quit"'' The castaways are stranded in the Sonoran Desert of Arizona and split into 2 opposing tribes: Tonopah and Lechuguilla. When a castaway quits on Day 2 due to personal reasons, one tribe is left with an immediate numbers disadvantage. At the immunity challenge, it is revealed that the top 3 scorers from the losing tribe will be immune at tribal council and the top 3 scorers from the winning tribe will receive a clue to the hidden Phoenix Idol. Immunity Challenge: Maze Race Winner: Tonopah Reward: Individual Immunity & Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners - Individual Immunity: Luke, Nic & Victor Winners - Clue to the Phoenix Idol: Andreas, Dan & Genki Voted Out: Josh, Callie (Quit) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 2: ''"Welp, Her Name is 'Chrissa' and I Said 'Chrissie' "'' After a tribe swap shakes up the game by splitting the castaways into 4 tribes of 4, original tribal lines are drawn and broken. The second immunity challenge tests the castaways' knowledge of famous Survivor players, the top scorer from each tribe receives a clue to the Phoenix Idol, and the search to find it intensifies. Immunity Challenge: Fans & Favorites Winners: Tonopah, Lechuguilla & Granaltar Reward: Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners: Nic, Jeff, Andie & Shannon Voted Out: Chrissa _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 3: ''"So Anti-Green Tribe it Physically Hurts"'' The game takes another turn, and the castaways are shocked when the tribes are shuffled again, this time into 3 tribes of 5. One castaway, sensing they are in trouble, begins to search for the Phoenix Idol. The immunity challenge has the tribes creating music videos to famous rap songs, with special guests Ryan Teddy Palmer, Jaemin Kim and (Boy Toy) Troy (Bolton) deciding the winners. Immunity Challenge: Don't Sync the Boat Winners: Tonopah & Granaltar Reward: Clue to the Hidden Phoenix Idol Winners: Genki, Rhea & Shannon Voted Out: Steven _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 4: ''"So God is Real, Huh?"'' As new alliances and relationships form, the castaways scramble for security on small tribes, where there is nowhere to hide. One castaway sets a goal of eliminating an entire original tribe, while another considers throwing the immunity challenge in order to take out a big threat. Meanwhile, someone's mistake rears its head at tribal council. Immunity Challenge: Shape Inlay Winners: Tonopah & Lechuguilla Voted Out: Corey _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 5: ''"I Don't Trust Her as Far as I Could Telepathically Push Her"'' Multiple castaways consider throwing the immunity challenge in order to get rid of perceived threats, but when the challenge involves personal scores that are added to a tribe total, it complicates things. One person tries to fight through an injury, and the rest of the tribe has to make up the difference. Immunity Challenge: Portal Winners: Tonopah & Lechuguilla Voted Out: Victor _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 6: ''"Au Revoir, Suckers!"'' The castaways anticipate a merge, but when it doesn't come, alliances and allegiances continue to shift. One player identifies a potential future threat in the game, paranoia begins to mount concerning the Phoenix Idol, and one tribe's dwindling numbers makes failure at the immunity challenge not an option. Immunity Challenge: Trivial Pursuits Winners: Tonopah & Granaltar Voted Out: Randy _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 7: ''"Sometimes You Have to be a Stone Cold Bitch, You Feel?"'' When the tribes still do not merge, they face a do-or-die immunity challenge that could alter the course of the game. The castaways begin planning ahead for the post-merge game and consider who might be a number in their favor. One player is blindsided at Tribal Council by a friend and becomes the first member of the jury. Immunity Challenge: Zombie Wars Winners: Tonopah & Granaltar Voted Out: Shannon _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 8: ''"A Shady, Shady Girl"'' The tribes finally merge, and although the game shifts into an individual competition, alliances continue to shift and evolve, leading everyone to scramble to make sure they are in the majority. The holder of the Phoenix Idol is revealed and a player who was previously voted out of the game is resurrected back in. Headed towards a stalemate at tribal council, a last minute switch at the voting booth changes everything. Immunity Challenge: Factory Balls Winner: Savannah, Josh (Immune after being brought back into the game with the Pheonix Idol.) Voted Out: Genki _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 9: ''"What Game Do You Think We're Playing?"'' After a tense tribal council, one castaway realizes that they are on the bottom and attempts to cause chaos around camp in an effort to stay in the game, even as a majority alliance emerges. A family emergency forces one castaway to reevaluate their position in the game, and a throw back immunity challenge separates the strong competitors from the weak. Immunity Challenge: Tetris Winner: Dan Voted Out: Andreas _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 10: ''"Oh No, Honey, You Can't Play Me That Easily"'' Information begins to be shared and divulged at will, as none of the castaways trust each other and everyone wants to throw someone else under the bus. Cracks begin to form in the majority alliance as multiple people realize that they may be on the bottom, leading to a mad scramble moments before the vote with the target changing continuously, opening the door for a secret alliance to fully take control of the game. Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Winner: Jeff Voted Out: Nic _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 11: ''"Things Are Getting M.E.S.S.Y."'' After sending out a challenge to the rest of his alliance, a member of the majority goes rogue and tries to shake things up, but it may be too late. A luck-based immunity challenge means that anyone can win, and one castaway begins to fear that past relationships and friendships will take precedence of smart game decisions by his allies. Immunity Challenge: Blacked-Out Blocks Winner: Luke Voted Out: Lexi _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 12: ''"If Everything Goes to Plan"'' Frustrated by his alliance, one player lashes out and alienates himself from everyone. Nearing the Final 6, some members of the majority alliance try to hold everything together for at least one more vote, while simultaneously thinking about their next moves to further themselves in the game. Immunity Challenge: I'm Puzzled Winner: Dan Voted Out: Savannah _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 13: ''"People Would Be Stupid to Keep Me Any Longer"'' With the last of the minority eliminated, the majority alliance is forced to turn on each other. With a limited number of tribal councils left until the end, and some players displaying less than enthusiastic approaches to the game, the strongest competitors in the game feel the heat, making immunity a precious commodity. One castaway vows to do whatever it takes to reach the end. Immunity Challenge: Final 6 Pics Winner: Dan Voted Out: Josh _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 14: ''"I Feel Like It Can Go Either Way"'' The ghosts of extinguished players come back to haunt everyone in an immunity challenge that tests memory and past relationships. Several castaways can't help thinking about which players the jury likes, causing allies to consider turning on one another, and at tribal council one castaway finds themselves in the middle of two opposing sides, with the burden of casting the deciding vote. Immunity Challenge: Who Said It? Winner: Andie Voted Out: Dan _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 15: ''"I Really Believe I Deserve This"'' The final four begin an intense final push to the end in the finale of the season, as an extremely close three-part final immunity challenge tests every aspect of their competitive drive. The final jury member arrives at Ponderosa, but before Final Tribal Council begins, the jury receives shocking news that could impact the $25 vote. The finalists give their arguments and the jury gets closure before the final vote; the votes are read and a winner is crowned. The entire cast reunites to talk about the game and everyone's CONFESSIONALS are revealed. Immunity Challenge: Final 3 or Die Winner: Andie Voted Out: Luke Final 3: Andie, Jeff & Rhea Sole Survivor''': '''Rhea